


Alpha Red

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [27]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Episode: s03e01 Lost Son, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Orgy, Soulmates, Speed lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Horatio heard the noise and turned back to make a grab for him, to drag him a long.  The bomb went off...they weren't going to make it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, CSI: Miami, Teen Wolf, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Basically the prologue is a short rewrite of Season 3’s Lost Son (09/20/04).

Word count: 2967

XXX

“You didn't have to help Susie.”

Susie smiled at him as she opened up the box of kitchen stuffs and started sorting them out: toaster, blender and the toaster oven were pulled out and placed around the kitchen. “It’s no trouble Speed. Like Horatio says, we're family...besides I think Madison has a little crush on Wally. He's her favorite babysitter.” They both looked toward the living room where Wally and Madison were setting up the entertainment system. Wally crawling around, fooling with the cords and connections and Madison was unpacking the small collection of movies they'd accumulated in the last few months.

“Yeah.” Speed smiled and opened another box, this one filled with dishes. “And we do appreciate it. It’s not a big place, but unpacking takes time.”

She giggled. “I think Wally was just worried that you two would never get unpacked with you in charge.”

He rolled his eyes but had to agree, except for this vacation, he'd been pretty busy at work this past summer. He and Wally had barely had time to check out very many places when they'd decided to move. It was by pure luck alone that they'd found their little one bedroom bungalow paradise.

There was a beep...and then another...his phone. He put the plates back that he'd picked up and checked the screen. “Work emergency.”

“So much for the rest of your vacation.”

Speed sighed and pocketed his phone. “Yeah. You don't mind going it alone with the kids?” He asked gesturing to the two giggling in the living-room.

Susie nodded. “We'll be fine, give Horatio our best.”

“Will do.” He moved from the kitchen to the desk where he kept his gun and badge in a locked drawer while home. Once both were clipped to his hip he headed toward the living room. “Wally.”

Wally was already standing; a look of understanding on his face. “I heard the tell-tale beeps.” He rose up to kiss Speed. “Go do science and catch the bad guys.”

“As always.”

“And I'm not a kid.”

Speed grinned and kissed him again. “Heard that huh?”

“As always.”

He pulled away before he was tempted to kiss Wally a third time. “Maddie you be good for your mom and Wally, I'll see you later.”

“Okay Uncle Speed.”

And with a wave to Susie he was out the door and on his bike.

xxx

“Cars are such a bad investment.” Speed said as he eyed the Rolls Royce they had parked behind.

Horatio chuckled and led the way into McCauley Jewelers. “Someday you and Wally may need something with doors.”

“Or a side car.”

“I don't think Wally would approve of a side car, not if your children are in it.”

Speed paused there in the doorway of the store. “H it’s only been a few months and we just moved in together. Wally and I haven't even talked about kids.”

Horatio gave him a little smile. “And yet you have already bought a house, one that needs a little fixing up and could turn a profit when you're ready for something bigger.” Then he changed the subject. “Does he know you're buying him a motorcycle to replace his scooter?”

“Not yet.”

Horatio just gave him another smile before continuing on, heading directly to a well dressed man who stood in the center of the store, almost at attention. “We're here to see Mr. McCauley please.”

The man smiled at them as he apologized. “Mr. McCauley is the previous owner, I am the new owner. Rudolph Koehler, please call me Rudy. Perhaps I can be of service officer?”

Speed didn't bother engaging in any conversation, Horatio was there and he was in charge, so he let him deal with the owner. Instead Speed walked around the store, observing everything the way he would at a crime scene. 

“I've recently been speaking to your customer Mrs. Tawny Williams.”

He let Horatio's conversation fade to the background as he took everything in, letting his still new, to him, enhanced senses explore. It was one of the things he'd had to get used to after the change, Dragons could see better, hear better, catch a scent...so on and so forth. He looked toward the two women standing behind a display case...both looked nervous, one was sweating...both their hearts were racing.

There was a man cleaning jewelry on the other side of the room, his hands were shaking...he was praying under his breath. And good old Rudy wasn't as calm as he appeared...and the second he saw movement in the next room, a man hiding under his desk, he understood why and he unsnapped his holster, bringing his gun out.

“Speed?” He didn't answer, just glanced back at Horatio and moved into a firing stance. Horatio nodded. “Stay put.” He ordered Rudy and moved to back Speed up. The door to the back room opened, and a man stepped into view, gun in hand. “Speed!”

Hell broke loose.

The perp fired first, the women screamed, and Speed tried to return fire...but his gun clicked...and that was all it did. He glanced at it...a fatal mistake. Or it would have been if he hadn't heard another shot fired and shifted. It had been instinct really, as a dragon he'd be a bigger target, but a bullet wouldn't do as much damage. 

In that moment he was glad he was mid-size for a dragon, if he'd been as big as Xander Harris, the building would have been destroyed. Instead he filled up about half the room, crouched as he was amid the broken glass and scattered jewelry...with a bullet lodged in his left shoulder. 

He shifted back to human form and stayed on the floor, not wanting to get Horatio killed by being an easy target...but by that time the shooting had stopped. Horatio came to lean over him, eyes worried and scared.

“Speed?”

“Ow.”

Horatio managed to smile at him. “Hey there partner.”

“My gun misfired.”

“I know.”

“Wally is gonna be pissed.”

Horatio's phone rang...he looked at the caller ID. “Speaking of the concerned mate.”

“Oh hell.”

xxx

Wally clutched at his heart as pain lanced through his entire body before settling in his left shoulder. He didn't remember hitting the floor, but he must have because he was laying on the carpet now, his head in Madison's lap.

“Wally?”

“Hey Maddie.”

“You okay?”

“I don't know.”

Susie joined them a glass of water in her hands. “Hey, sit up and drink this.” He did and watched as both mother and daughter watched him worriedly. He drank all of the water and handed the empty glass back to Susie who put it on the coffee table. “You're lucky you hit the sofa first. What happened?”

“Speed's hurt.”

“What? How do you know?”

“A soulmate thing.” He wiggled his phone out of his pocket and called Horatio...being hurt would probably keep Speed from answering his phone. Horatio picked up on the second ring.

“Wally.”

“How bad is he hurt?”

There was a pause, and when he spoke Horatio sounded awed. “How did you know?”

“I felt whatever it was Horatio. What happened?”

“His gun malfunctioned and he took a round to the shoulder.”

“How bad?”

“He'll be okay...but Wally he changed here in this store. We need the security footage adjusted.”

“Where are you?”

“McCauley Jewelers.”

“I'll make the call. Send me the address of whichever hospital you send him to. I'll deal with him in person.”

“Understood, I'll let him know.” Horatio hung up.

“Good.” Wally took a deep sigh and let it out relieved, then dialed another number. It clicked on the first ring. “Hey Gargoyle.”

“Wally. What's shakin'?”

“Speed was involved in a shoot out...he changed...need the footage fixed.”

“Where?”

“A place called McCauley Jewelers. I don't have an address.”

“No problem Wally.” Gargoyle reassured him. “Already have it brought up—holy moly. His gun jammed.”

Wally felt his blood run cold. “What-what can cause that?”

Gargoyle seemed hesitant to answer. “Well...a multitude of things...”

The cold feeling changed to something more familiar, exasperation. “Like not keeping his gun clean.”

“...yeah...I'm guessing someone's getting a scolding.”

“Oh you have no idea. Can you fix the video?”

“By the time your creepy IAB guy starts poking around I'll have it edited to perfection...the witnesses in the store took cover when the first gun fired. I don't think they saw anything.”

“Good. Thanks for this.”

“No problem, it’s what I'm here for.”

Wally hung up and took a deep breath and focused on Susie and Madison. “You two mind if we cut this short? I'm going to have to go to the hospital soon and rip my boyfriend a new one.”

“Will Uncle Speed be okay?”

Wally smiled at Madison and pulled her into a hug. “Uncle Horatio said he'd be fine.” She didn't squirm in his grasp, just quietly rested her head on his shoulder while he started to shake. Susie sat closer and put her arm around them both.

xxx

They managed to get Speed in an ambulance and off the premises before IAB showed up. Calleigh was assigned to the scene and Horatio handed her both his gun and Speed's before he sent a text to Wally.

“You going to the hospital?” Calleigh asked; guns in hand.

“No...no I'm going to work on our friend Rudy. Alexx will meet the ambulance at the hospital...and Wally will be on his way there.”

“Does he know what happened?”

“I only told him Speed was hurt...but he put in a call to Gargoyle for us to deal with the video surveillance. So there's a good chance he knows exactly what happened...” 

The way he'd trailed off made Calleigh frown. “Was there something else?”

He nodded. “There was...In fact he called me moments after it happened...he felt Speed get hurt.”

Her face showed the awe he was still feeling. “This soulmate deal you guys get amazes me. Keep me posted on Speed.”

“Will do.” He watched her walk away...and watched Rick Stetler step into the store. Perfect.

xxx

Alexx was sitting with him in the ER while they removed the bullet. It wasn't deep, as he'd been changed when it hit his body, so it had healed a little and pushed it out just a smidge. However he couldn't start healing for real until after the bullet was gone.

“You're lucky Mr. Speedle.” The attending told him. “This could have been much worse.”

“Yeah. I know.”

Alexx looked like she was about to say something, but there was a commotion in the hallway. “Be right back baby.” She let go of the hand she'd been holding, gave him a pat on the cheek and stepped out.

Stetler was there...and looked like he was about to turn tail and run...because Wally was in his face and making him march back the way he had come. She couldn't hear what Wally was saying, but whatever it was, made Rick's eyes wide in shock.

And then Wally was walking back toward the room slipping something into his pocket, making a brief detour to usher Susie and Madison toward Alexx. He called over his shoulder to Rick. “I'll be making a call. Watch yourself Stetler.” He sighed as he got to her. “Hey Alexx...how is he?”

“The bullet's out. He's getting stitched up.”

“Would you make sure Susie and Maddie make it out of here okay, keep Stetler away from them?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.” He smiled at her tiredly and slipped by her.

xxx

Speed looked up at Wally's pale and tired face. “Hey.”

“Is this really the second time your gun has malfunctioned?”

He winced but nodded. “Yeah.”

“Damn it Tim!”

The doctor looked up for just a second from the stitches he was sewing. “You're friend is fine son.”

Wally didn't respond to the reassurance, his eyes solely on Speed. “Speed.”

“Things got busy...and I didn't clean my gun.”

His lover took a long breath, eyes closed. “That's going to change.” He opened his eyes again and moved forward, his voice lower. “Every day, from now on, when you come home, you'll take out the clip. Hand the gun to me, and I'll clean it. Then we'll lock it in the drawer. Even if you don't use it I'll clean it. This never happens again Speed. I can't live without you...in more ways than one.”

Speed swallowed. “Okay.”

Wally stepped between his open legs and leaned his forehead against his. “Never again.”

“I promise.”

“Good...now...before Stetler or anyone else from IAB talks to you we're seeing a lawyer.”

“I don't need a lawyer to deal with IAB.”

Wally moved back and glared again. “How do you think I know about the first malfunction? Stetler was in the hall when we got here and started making threats. About you and your gun maintenance...our relationship...and Susie and Madison. So I'm calling my father's lawyer, as well as our friends in high places.”

“The gun thing, I'll probably get reprimanded for that, that's something we can't avoid Wally.”

“I can deal with that, I won't mind having you at home and all to myself for a while. You'll need time off to heal anyway.” He looked at the doctor who was just finishing up, and trying not to smile at them. “Right doc?”

“Oh yes, your man here is going to need some TLC, but I think you'll have that well in hand.”

Speed nodded. “Yeah. Wally here is the Boss.”

“And don't you forget it...” Wally shook a little. “You scared the hell out of me.”

Now free to move Speed carefully wrapped Wally up in his arms and pulled him close again. “I'm sorry.”

“I'm telling Ryan.”

Speed simply sighed and nodded.

xxx

Hours later, when Joey Williams had been rescued and returned to his mother safe and sound, Horatio stopped by the bungalow to have a talk with them.

Wally offered him coffee and motioned for Horatio to speak softly as Speed was sleeping in the bedroom. “Everything okay?”

“Maybe...but I'd like to know what you said to Stetler.”

“He recognized me...and started making threats. About telling Detective Salas about Susie and Madison...about getting Speed fired for being with me...”

“What did you do Wally?”

“I told him he wasn't allowed to speak to Speed unless our lawyer was present...and that I'd report him for discrimination in the workplace. It’s the 21st Century; homophobia has no place in it. And...”

Horatio gave him an encouraging smile. “What is it?”

“He made threats about Susie and Madison...and I reminded him that blackmail was illegal and this witch hunt he keeps doing just because he didn't like you would get him in trouble.” Wally grinned. “And then he made a personal threat and I held up a digital recorder and asked if that was how he really felt.”

“You recorded him saying all of that.” Horatio outright grinned at him. “Very clever. Think it will work?”

“If it doesn't...Gargoyle is doing a deep background check on him as we speak. And we do have diplomatic immunity.”

There was a knock on the door and Wally moved to answer it. “Make yourself at home Horatio.” Then he opened the door, there was a young patrol officer standing on the small porch, plastic bag in his hands. Horatio eyed the young man, but Wally greeted him with a smile. “Hey Ryan.”

Officer Ryan nodded, hazel-green eyes worried and pinched. “I heard about Speed. How is he?”

“Sleeping off the pain meds.” Wally stepped aside and the officer stepped in. “Horatio this is Ryan Wolfe. Ryan, this is Horatio Caine.”

Wolfe offered his hand and Horatio shook it. “Wolfe.”

“Lieutenant.”

“How do you know Wally, Mr. Wolfe?”

Wolfe looked to Wally who nodded. “Horatio doesn't care.”

“Then...Speed and I used to date.” He looked at Wally again. “Was it his gun?”

“Yeah Ryan it was.”

Wolfe sighed and handed the bag to Wally. “I'm assuming you'll be cleaning his gun from now on.”

“Yep.” He looked in the bag. “Gun cleaning kit?”

“I figured with the move Speed wouldn't even know where his is. When we were together I cleaned our guns whenever he stayed over...even if it was more than one night in a row.” He blushed a little. “But that's my OCD.”

“Thanks Ryan...you staying for dinner?”

“No, I've gotta head home. I'll call when he's awake to give him another earful.”

“I told him I'd tell you about this.”

Wolfe smiled. “Take care of him Wally.”

“I will. Thanks again.” Wolfe smiled and let himself out, Wally put the kit on the desk. “He's a good guy.”

“So I saw.”

“He also wants to be a CSI.”

“I'll keep that in mind...you mentioned dinner?”

“Yep. Susie and Maddie will be here in about fifteen minutes with Alexx and food. You staying?”

“I'd be delighted.”

XXX

Beta's Notes: Yay! Speed lives!


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 4222
> 
> A/N: Takes place during the 3rd chapter of Take a Step. Skipping episode(s): Murder in a Flash (10/11/04)

XXX  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
09/27/04 – Pro Per  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horatio eased himself into a chair beside the sofa where Speed was laid out. “How you doing?”

Speed opened his eyes, his expression beyond bored. “Being pampered and forced to take things easy is nice for only so long. I'm ready to go back to work.”

“Speed, it’s only been a week since you were shot, you know you can't come back in yet, no matter that IAB's investigation is over.”

Speed smiled. “Bet Stetler hated that.”

“He did, in fact he even referred to Wally as your own miniature guard dog. A small and yappy one. At least until Wally's lawyer got to him.”

“Yeah, that was a bit weird.”

Horatio frowned. “How so?”

“Until Wally called the lawyer, his parents didn't know about me or us...now they know everything...except the mystical side of things.”

“Is that good or bad Speed?”

“I'm not sure yet. They seem amazed that I can 'put up with Wally'. Even told me about the times he tried to kill himself.”

“Did you know?”

“Yeah.” Speed nodded and shifted, sitting up a little. “It was one of the first things we talked about, before he even moved into my old apartment. I got the impression his folks gave up on him a long time ago and they can't figure out why I haven't.”

“That's their loss.”

“That's what I told them.” He sighed. “Are you sure I can't come back to work?”

Horatio laughed. “Not after only a week.”

“I could just stay in the lab.”

“Nope, sorry Speed. It’s mandatory.”

Speed huffed. “But I'm healed.”

“I know partner, but it would be suspicious if you came back so soon. Give it some more time.”

“Fine, so who's gonna temp in my spot until I get back to work?”

“I hadn't planned on hiring anyone.”

“H, we were shorthanded before I got shot. You've got to be flooded now, you need to hire someone to take up the slack...and then keep them on when I come back.”

Horatio nodded. “I'm sure Eric and Calleigh would agree with you, any suggestions?”

“There's this kid on patrol, Bachelor’s in Chemistry...and he's working on a Master’s in Genetics.”

“This officer on patrol...he wouldn't be a young man by the name of Ryan Wolfe?”

Speed blinked. “You know him?”

“He stopped by the day you were shot. Wally introduced us...and made the same suggestion. Would you be okay with an ex-boyfriend working with you?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Ryan's over all the time, he and Wally are friends.”

“Just checking.”

“So? Will you hire him?”

Horatio smiled. “I'll keep him in mind.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
10/04/04 – Under the Influence  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After meeting him, and having both Wally and Speed suggest the young patrol cop be hired, Horatio had done some research on one officer Ryan Wolfe. What he found was interesting. He was smart, very smart, and quite ready to make the jump from patrol to CSI. He agreed with the recommendations that both men had given him, that the young man would be a good addition to their team. 

If he could learn the meaning of the term teamwork. Ambition was good, but too much was bad for a group environment. Wolfe was driven, maybe too much.

He was surprised to see Wolfe on scene with the metro-bus victim a week later, simply because he'd never run into the young man on the job before like Speed had. What he liked about the first encounter that day was how Wolfe stayed professional. Horatio knew he wanted to be a CSI, but Wolfe didn't use his connection to Speed to try and get a job.

“Lieutenant.”

He nodded at the younger man. “Officer Wolfe, what have you got?”

“I ascertained that there were no surveillance or traffic cameras on site, so I canvassed the crowd to see if any of the witnesses had recording equipment of any kind. I have a couple of names for you.”

“Thank you Wolfe, leave the names with one of the detectives and we'll take it from here.”

“Yes sir.” He left with a nod to both of them.

Eric smirked. “He's thorough; and green as they come.”

“That's not a bad thing.”

 

The second time Wolfe made an appearance that day it was to talk to him directly. The shoplifter he and Yelena had brought in wasn't their killer; he'd just scared their victim and put her in harm's way. Wolfe came in and Horatio watched him, still thinking on all he had learned.

Yelena joined him and smiled in Wolfe's direction. “You should hire another CSI.”

“So everyone keeps telling me. Do you know him?”

“Wolfe? I've seen him around at a few scenes. He's good, but he wants to do more than work patrol.”

Horatio nodded. “I'll be back.”

“Take your time.”

Horatio walked to where Wolfe was sitting. “Wolfe.”

“Hello Lieutenant.”

They shook hands and Horatio motioned for him to follow. “I understand you want a word.”

“Yes sir, I was hoping for a formal interview.”

“You want to work for me.”

“Yes, I've always wanted to be a criminalist. I've been prepping since before I even joined the force.”

“I'm aware of that. You have a Bachelor's in Chemistry and you're working on your Masters in Genetics.”

“Sir?”

Horatio smiled a little. “Wally and Speed think you're qualified for the job.”

Wolfe smiled, cheeks just a little pink. “I consider that high praise.”

“As do I...let me see your service weapon.” Wolfe unsnapped his holster and handed his gun over. Horatio popped it open, taking the round out of the chamber; it was the cleanest gun he'd ever seen. “I know you're a little OCD Wolfe, this is spotless; how often do you clean it?”

“Twice, maybe three times a week.”

“I see...and your backup?” Wolfe pulled a revolver from an ankle holster and handed it over. It was as clean as the other gun. “It’s more than just a little OCD isn't it.”

“Yes sir.”

“You understand you wouldn't be taking Speed's place as he will be coming back, you'd have your own place on the team.”

“I know.”

“You'd have no trouble working with him?”

“No, we're friends.”

“Alright...start the paperwork and get back to me in...” He looked up to see Calleigh come in looking worried, her father beside her, looking disheveled and nervous. “Wait here a moment Wolfe.” He handed the guns back to the young man and went to Calleigh. 

“Horatio.”

“Calleigh. Something wrong?”

She hesitated for a second before nodding. “Yes...my dad has come to turn himself in.”

He frowned, and assumed his expression leaned toward puzzled when Mr. Duquesne added to her statement. “My car was involved in an incident last night.” He had trouble meeting Horatio's eyes; and the smell of scotch wafted from him. Not good.

“Sir, is the scotch on your breath related to that incident?”

Mr. Duquesne again wouldn't meet his gaze, instead looking to Calleigh for guidance. Calleigh responded without missing a beat. “My dad took a drink before he came in to calm his nerves.”

Horatio felt there was more to it than that, and couldn't fault her wanting to help her father. He'd probably do the same to protect his family...but that drink meant the blood alcohol test wouldn't help. “You're cutting it close Calleigh.” She kept up her best poker face and Horatio turned to look at Frank who was at his desk just a few steps away. “Frank?”

Frank stood and joined them. “Horatio?”

“Dad could you give us a minute?”

“Sure.” He moved away to let them speak.

“Horatio I'd like-”

“You are not, working this case Calleigh.”

“Then who? Eric's working on the metro victim with you...and Speed is still on leave. That leaves nightshift.”

“Or patrol.”

“A newbie?”

“Calleigh, trust me on this.” He turned away from her, considering the conversation over, and looked to Ryan Wolfe. The young officer was waiting patiently on a bench, much the way he'd been when Horatio had first approached him. “Wolfe!”

He was on his feet and to them in just a moment, young face eager. “Sir?”

“There's been a change of plans.” Wolfe's face started to shut down. “You start now; I'll take care of the paperwork.”

“Thank you.”

“You're on the clock, head to the lab and suit up. You have a case.”

“Yes sir.” His eyes were a little wide with shock as he walked passed and headed out.

“You want me to hold junior's hand?” Frank asked.

“Something like that. Thank you Frank.”

“No problem.”

xxx

Ryan could barely contain his excitement as he entered the locker room of the crime lab and was glad he was alone...just in case the grin he was holding back tried to split his face. He was here, he was finally here...and it wasn't as a favor to Speed, the Lieutenant had made that clear. Ryan was here on his own merit.

He walked past all the rows of lockers until he got to the last one and took a right, glancing at the names as he walked past each locker. There, just beside Speed's was an unclaimed locker, one that was busted and didn't shut completely. Well...at least he was here and there was a locker available. Ryan tossed his bag inside and stripped off his radio. 

He had work to do in the lab...he finally let the grin surface.

xxx

He got to work as soon as the car was in the garage, there was a lot to process, but he kept his hands steady and didn't rush himself. Even when he heard footsteps enter the room at his right, followed by Calleigh's voice.

“You dove right in.”

Ryan looked up at her. “Yeah, I'm used to following orders...Calleigh you really shouldn't be here. A conflict of interest could really hurt your dad's case.”

She nodded. “You'll be thorough...right?”

“I will...listen I know that you don't know me well. I was just the pretty eyed patrolman that Speed dated...but I'll uncover the truth...that's all I can do.”

“Okay...that's all I ask. Welcome to the lab.”

“Thanks.”

“And Ryan?”

“Hmm?”

“For the record, I always thought you were more than just a pretty face.” She smiled and walked back out and Ryan got back to work...hoping that the truth didn't put Mr. Duquesne behind bars.

xxx

“And I thought I drove fast.”

Ryan looked over his shoulder at Frank Tripp as the detective approached. “Sorry, the lab's a little closer to the construction site than the precinct.” He gestured to the sign he'd been examining. “I've got some white paint here...and there was orange paint on Mr. Duquesne's car. This way is usually open, right? Only shut down because of the construction.”

“I see. He probably ignored the signs.”

Ryan nodded. “Shall we?”

“Lead the way CSI.”

He smiled a little and stood, the two of them explored the scene, finding where the metal particles had come from...erratic tire treads that matched Mr. Duquesne's car...and a body.

He'd seen bodies before on patrol...but this was his case...his first real case. He was doing field work, discovering bodies, and he'd get to follow through and see everything to the end.

It was a little overwhelming.

xxx

Calleigh was talking to her dad when Ryan stepped in; he had yet to process Mr. Duquesne's clothing. He almost stepped back out, not wanting to get involved in a family matter, and wanting to remain non-biased. Calleigh assured him wasn't interrupting and he handed the change of clothes to Mr. Duquesne. He started to change and cut himself on something in his lapel, urging Ryan into action.

Ryan used a tape lift and collected some shards of broken glass. “Tempered...no membrane...I guess I'm going back to your car.”

Calleigh lifted a brow. “You didn't find any broken glass before?”

“I told you I wasn't finished.”

“Sorry.”

“No, I get you're worried. Let’s just do this right. Go ahead and finish changing Mr. Duquesne.”

xxx

He ended up taking the driver-side door apart and finding some rubber from the butt of a gun...which was actually the best news he could have found for Mr. Duquesne. There was a chance he wasn't responsible for the dead man, and just maybe, the man who had tried to car jack him was the real killer.

So he tracked down Alexx Woods, the M.E. assigned to his case. It was the first time he'd ever met her, but Speed had always spoken highly of her. She seemed, however, to know nothing about Ryan as she was little cool to him as she gave him her findings.

“Your construction site victim is a Travis Madison, he sustained extensive injuries when he was run over...but he also had a case of blunt force trauma to the head.”

He nodded. “Anything distinctive about the blunt force?”

“Some tool marks, he was hit with a cylindrical object, cracked him like an egg.”

“So which was the cause of death? The car or the head trauma?”

“Head injury.”

“Okay...that's good for Mr. Duquesne...and Calleigh will be glad to hear it...but that leaves me without a murder weapon. Thanks Doctor Woods.” She nodded and walked away, he sighed. He had a crime scene to go back to, and hopefully a name to clear.

xxx

“An alligator.” Speed laughed. “I bet that freaked Calleigh out.”

Horatio smiled and had to laugh as well. “It did, but I think he's won her over, and not just because he sacrificed his lunch.”

Speed's grin turned smug. “I told you he'd be a good fit.”

“So far. He hasn't had a chance to work with anyone else yet. Just because he got along with Calleigh well enough doesn't mean Alexx and Eric will be as accepting.”

“Alexx will come around.”

Horatio nodded, as he had no doubt about that, especially if Speed asked her to give the younger man a chance. “You know I was worried his familiarity with Calleigh would put a wrench in things.”

“No, they'd only met in passing.”

“Calleigh told me after...I do feel a little cautious about his ambitions.”

Speed waved away his concerns. “He was brat when we first met...he's just trying to make a good impression...he'll level out in about a week when he learns to relax around you guys a little.”

“We'll see.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
10/18/04 – Legal  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“So they really have communal bathrooms in this place?”

Ryan smirked. “And they're used for everything except going to the bathroom. Homicide said there were at least eight parties having sex in the stalls.”

“That's a little weird.” She changed gears upon seeing Alexx and her people wheeling the body out of the stall. “Hey Alexx, you mind if I take a quick look?”

“Of course not honey, she's got nowhere to be but my domain.”

Calleigh frowned after just a glance. “That doesn't look like blood.”

“That's because it’s not, killing a girl isn't enough for some.”

“Oh.”

Alexx left them to it and Calleigh took a closer look with her crime light. “She didn't even say hi to you.”

Ryan blinked. “Who? Doctor Woods?”

“Yeah. She's a much warmer person than that.”

“I'm sure she'll warm up eventually.”

“Anyone else treating you like that?”

He shrugged. “Just Delko.”

Calleigh's eyes flicked to him, and he could see her concern behind the orange plastic. “Any idea why Alexx and Eric are treating you different?”

“I'm the new guy...and they think I'm trying to take Speed's job.”

“You mean they don't know about you and Speed?”

“Nope.”

“Want me to talk to them?”

“No Calleigh. They aren't hazing me, so just give it time...anything on the body?”

She gave him one more worried look before answering his question. “Yeah, we've got something on her lips, fresh trace that hasn't had time to wear off or be degraded by saliva.”

“So that means, whatever touched her lips, was there just before she died.” He handed her a swab. “That's a job for trace.” She collected the trace from the girl's lips and handed him the swab back, he bagged and tagged. “So, let’s go check out that bathroom.

 

They photographed the blood patterns, cast off, and the smeared hand print. The attack had been a fierce and personal one...and the murder weapon was a bloody and broken stem from a wine glass. There was transfer...and a lot of smudges...but it didn't seem to have any viable prints.

Calleigh seemed troubled by the entire crime scene. “How did no one see this happen? We can see the whole club through this glass wall, I mean even if you're not going to use this bathroom as a bathroom I'd think that you'd want your hookup to be private.”

He grinned and stood, walking toward the door of the large stall. “It’s called intelligent glass, liquid crystal between two panes of glass.” He shut the door. “Closing the door makes the glass fog.”

“Where did you learn about that?”

“I've been here before.”

She returned his grin. “With Speed?”

“This isn't really his style.”

“You're right; I can't really see him in club like this...okay. How about you swab the patrons and I'll collect the unknowns.”

He eyed her with a pout. “Pulling rank are we?”

“You got it Newbie.”

This led him to spending the next three hours collecting hand and finger prints and DNA samples from every club-goer. This was the not fun part of being a criminalist.

xxx

The Jenny Price case kept taking interesting turns, from the Alcohol Beverage Control connection, as no one would suspect an eighteen year old girl to be working undercover...to all the secrets Chase Shaw was hiding.

Starting with the mysterious sounds behind the building that Shaw claimed was some homeless person. The last thing Horatio expected to find when he went to investigate was a close call of the vehicular kind.

Eric had come running at sound of the crash. “H!”

“I'm fine.” And he had been; he'd ducked back into the building in time.

“You see the driver?”

“No Eric he took off.”

“Any idea why he'd try to run you down instead of just driving off?”

Horatio opened the back hatch. “This would be a good reason.” Eric joined him and they stared at the body. “Call Alexx.”

 

Now that they had two cases, he and Eric ran with the new body, letting Calleigh and Wolfe focus on Jenny.

xxx

The two cases were only loosely connected, Chase Shaw being the only common factor. Jenny had been after him for ABC, to bust him for serving alcohol to underage clubbers...but the man who died at the spa had been trying to save the woman he loved.

Serving the drinks had been the least evil thing Shaw had done, and the trouble he was in for it was minor compared to the human trafficking charges. And despite everything, a few people got a happy ending, mainly the girls that had been held captive. They were freed and given a real chance at life.

 

When it was over he tracked down Calleigh to see how things went, he found her at her car getting ready to leave.

“Hey Horatio.”

“Calleigh. How did Mr. Wolfe do?”

Calleigh smiled a little. “Jenny Price's death hit him a little harder than he thought it would.”

“How so?”

“The way he put it, he's still used to patrol, where everything just moves along.”

“No follow through; he's not used to getting to know the victim as the case goes along.”

“Exactly.”

He nodded. “So do you think he'll manage?”

Calleigh smiled brightened. “I think he'll manage just fine. Speed and Wally were right, he's a good fit.”

Horatio returned her smile and headed out, Mr. Wolfe still in his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
10/25/04 – Hell Night  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Speed walked through the lab, almost reverently, thinking how close he came to never walking the halls or seeing all these people ever again. If he'd been human...he might not have survived the shoot out. He'd be missing so much.

He stopped when others stopped him, said hello when they greeted him, and felt absolutely glad he was alive and whole. But these faces, these acquaintances, weren't the people he really wanted to see. So he moved on and made his way to another building...Alexx's domain to be precise.

She was cleaning up, putting things away, the cases were over and it was time to head home.

“Hey Alexx.”

She looked up with a warm smile for him, the mom smile she always gave him, and stripped off her gloves so she could hug him. “Hey Timmy, didn't think you'd be back at work for another week.”

“I'm not, just visiting...next week I can come back to the lab...two weeks after that I re-qualify on the range and I can go back in the field.”

She gave him another squeeze and stepped back. “I bet that re-qualifying part was a condition set by Stetler.”

“Who else...so...you guys solved the Lopez murder.”

“Team effort.”

“And I heard you finally gave Ryan a chance.”

She gave him a little guilty shrug. “I might have been a little harsh; he just came into the job so fast.”

“If I'd introduced you to him, would you have been more accepting of him?”

Alexx raised a brow and cocked her hip. “You know Ryan?”

“Wally and I both suggested him for the job Alexx, and he's not taking my place. I'm coming back to work, and he'll have his own place here. We needed another CSI anyway.”

She thought about that for moment. “I think if you'd been the one to introduce him, I might have been a little warmer...but you're one my kids Timmy. Mama bears are protective.”

He smiled. “He's good guy, he'll be one of your kids in no time.”

“How long have you known Ryan?”

“A while...we met at a crime scene. He was first officer on the scene, and I was the CSI on call. And... we dated for a while.”

Alexx blinked, as if trying to picture it. “You and Ryan? Does Wally know that?”

“Yes, and they're practically best friends now.”

“Boy, are you in trouble.” She laughed. “Why didn't you and Ryan work out? Besides the obvious, that Wally is your soulmate.”

Speed huffed out a laugh. “The guy alphabetizes his cereal boxes.”

“What?” She held back a giggle.

“His OCD was a little too much for me to handle...and I was too much of a slob for him. You've seen how clean Wally keeps our house?”

“Yeah.”

“Ryan puts Mr. Clean to shame.”

xxx 

“Uncle Horatio?”

Horatio looked up, ignoring his line to focus on Ray Jr. “What is it son?”

“Did you used to go fishing with my dad when you were kids?”

“I did. We did...your dad always forgot to put on sunscreen.”

Ray Jr. grinned. “Really? He must have gotten so burned.”

“He looked like a lobster.”

“Did your dad take you?”

“Well, no. It was your grandma who taught us how to bait a hook.”

“She was a cool mom huh?”

He smiled; the memories of her bittersweet. “The coolest.”

They were silent for a moment, then Ray Jr. said; “Sorry...for what happened on Halloween...and thanks for lookin' out for me.”

“It’s what I do.”

Ray Jr. shot him a grin. “So who was the pretty lady I saw you talking to?”

Horatio laughed. “You noticed that huh?”

“Yep. So?”

“She is a lawyer from the State Attorney’s office.”

“You like her?”

“I think so.”

“More than you like my mom?”

Horatio sighed. “Things between your mother and are complicated...”

“Because of Stetler?”

“No...no, Ray, things were complicated before him.”

Before Ray Jr. could ask another question there was a tug on his line and he nearly dropped his pole. “I got a bite!”

“Good job, don't let him get away, he's dinner.”

 

That night they ended up getting burgers instead.

XXX


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calikocat  
> Word count: 2521
> 
> A/N: Takes places during the 3rd chapter of Take a Step.

XXX  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
11/08/04 – Crime Wave  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Tim stepped inside autopsy and was greeted by a smile from Alexx; he gave her a small grin in return. “Hey Alexx.”

“Hey yourself...you know you picked a hell of a time to come back to work Timmy.”

Speed snorted. “Had to come back sometime...it’s not my fault there's a tsunami coming. What have you got for me?”

She handed a labeled paper bag folded at the top and sealed shut. “Our ex-con's clothes. Maybe you can get some clues about his heist from them.”

“Thanks.”

“Wally evacuate?”

Speed shook his head. “Even if I could get him to leave we couldn't risk it. If we don't bond on a regular basis I'll get sick...and die...and he would too. Not to mention Wally is paranoid about my gun and he takes it from me and cleans it every day when I come home.”

She nodded. “Well honey I can't blame him for that. You scared him bad, you're lucky he lets you out of the house at all.”

“Oh trust me, he wanted to keep me home longer...but I missed work.”

“Not just a paycheck is it.”

“No Alexx, its more than a paycheck. Wish me luck with the clothes.”

“Good luck Timmy, not that you need it.”

xxx

Ryan blinked when the door opened and a woman was on the other side. “Uh...”

She smiled. “You must be Ryan, I'm Susie, and you’re right on time.” She stepped aside so he could come in. When he just stood there she laughed. “The tacos are ready.”

“Um...”

“Don't just stand there Ryan.” Wally called from inside, probably from the kitchen, and Ryan could indeed smell tacos. “Susie, drag him in here if you have to.”

Ryan felt his face heat up a little and stepped inside. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.” She closed the door behind him. “Guess you were a little shocked to see a woman here.”

“A little...if it had been our M.E., Alexx, I probably wouldn't have paused like that. So let’s start again. I'm Ryan Wolfe.” He held out his hand and Susie accepted it and they shook.

“Susie Barnam-Keaton.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“Mommy you're missing it!”

They released hands and Ryan turned to look toward the kitchen...there at the table was Wally, Speed...and a little girl with red hair. Her hair was the same shade as Horatio Caine's. “Um...”

“We had to wait for Wally and Speed's friend.” Susie walked past him and introduced the little girl. “This is my daughter Madison.”

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“You going to sit down Ryan?” Speed asked; a smirk on his face.

“Sure...taco's right.”

“Uncle Speed makes really good tacos.” Madison commented.

Ryan grinned at her. “I know; I've had your Uncle Speed's tacos.” He sat beside her, and Susie sat on her other side. “You like onion on your tacos?”

She made a face and shook her head. “No. Do you?”

“No.” He leaned in close and whispered loudly. “But Uncle Speed does.” He laughed when she gave Speed a horrified look. 

Speed rolled his eyes. “Maybe introducing you two was a bad idea.”

Ryan and Madison shared a grin, Susie and Wally didn't bother containing their laughter.

xxx

The door was unlocked, just as she'd promised, and Horatio let himself in. The small table in the dining area was set for two, food arranged on the plates artfully, still steaming.

He smiled. “Rebecca?”

“In here.” She stepped out of her bedroom, dressed in a shimmering black dress that stopped above her knees. Her hair was pinned up and she smiled at him. “Had to change, I make it a personal rule to never cook in heels and dinner attire.”

“That sounds like a smart rule.” He held up the wine he'd brought. “I had it chilling at home.”

“We'll let it breathe for a minute.” She took the wine from him and opened it, setting it on the table. “How was your visit at the hospital?”

“The Riley's are fine, happy to be together and alive.”

“Thanks to you.”

“It was a team effort.” He took her hand and helped her into her seat. “Quite the day we've had.”

“Hmm. Tidal waves, bank robberies, and a demolished building from what I hear.”

“Something like that.”

“That's a little dangerous.”

“As is my job.”

“Point. Have a seat sir. The chef worked hard.”

“Yes ma'am. It looks delicious. You'll have to give her my compliments.”

xxx

Susie and Madison had left some time ago, leaving the men alone. Ryan was staying long enough to help Wally clean up, he was better at doing dishes than Speed was. Speed was watching them from the table with a beer.

“You ever going to ask your question?”

Ryan looked up before placing the dry plate in the cabinet. “What question?”

“About Madison.”

He shook his head. “Nope, none of my business.”

Wally grinned and handed him another plate to dry. “She's not Horatio's...but she's family.”

Ryan shrugged. “Like I said, none of my business. I wasn't going to ask.”

Speed snorted. “No, but not knowing would have driven you nuts.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
11/15/04 – Speed Kills  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I hate you.”

Speed looked up from the samples he was processing to see Ryan in the doorway of the trace lab. “Okay, that's a little extreme, what did I do?”

“You hazed Delko didn't you?”

“When he first started, its tradition. Why? He haze you?”

“Calleigh too.”

Speed snorted. “Calleigh hazed you? How?”

“The speed dater, they sent me down to the autopsy.”

“Observing autopsies is part of the job Ry.”

Ryan gave him wide eyes and a somewhat traumatized look. “Alexx cut his head off...she was boiling it.”

“Ah...head trauma case. Yeah, sometimes Alexx has to remove the entire head instead of just cutting out a section of skull to preserve tool marks. What does that have to do with you hating me?”

“You hazed them, they hazed me, and it’s a vicious circle.”

He laughed, and only laughed harder when Ryan pouted at him. “You should be safe now; headless bodies are a special case.”

“Thank god...” He waved a little envelope at Speed. “Silver trace from the vic, defensive wounds. Let me know what you find.”

“I do have other samples to run.”

“You're making up the hazing to me.” He handed the envelope over. “Call me when you have something.” He walked out and Speed rolled his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
11/22/04 – Pirated  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Speed let out a sigh of relief as the last of his paper work was signed and turned in. “There, all done.”

Stetler looked over everything carefully. “The officer at the range commented on the cleanliness of your piece...and your back up. Wally's work I'm assuming.”

“And if it was?”

Stetler smirked. “I guess your boytoy is really good at cleaning guns...he has a lot a lot of practice at it.”

“You know I can't decide if that's sexual harassment...or a homophobic comment. Maybe I should run it by our lawyer. Add it to everything else.” He smirked and walked away, leaving Stetler with his finished paperwork. Everything had been done in triplicate, so if Stetler 'lost' his copy, Horatio would have his...and the chief would get his too.

xxx

“So I hear Stetler got your paperwork.”

Tim nodded. “Hey H. Yeah, he wasn't happy about it, but I'm all cleared for field duty.”

“Any problems?”

“Not really, but I think we should all start carrying recorders, just for Stetler.”

Horatio smiled. “Spread the word...I'll see you in the field.”

“Sorry I missed the piracy case.”

“No worries, we had it well in hand. Good to have you back Speed.”

“Thanks.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
11/29/04 – After the Fall  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Hey there, its Wolfe right?”

Ryan stopped what he was doing, turning away from his car to face the man approaching him. He'd seen the guy around, and knew he was bad news. For some reason he had a personal vendetta against Lieutenant Caine.

“Yeah...And you're IAB.”

“Rick Stetler.” He offered his hand. Ryan didn't take it; instead he put his hands in his pockets and leaned against his car. Stetler frowned and lowered his hand. “I guess I can't go the friendly route with you.”

“You're IAB; you don't have friends on the force.”

That got a smile. “True enough, but I have informants, and I'm here to make you an offer you can't refuse.”

“Is that so?”

“I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you kid...but then I guess you can't help that can you. Not the way you swing.”

Ryan felt cold at those words...things were better now, homosexuality was more accepted than it had been when his uncle was a cop years ago...but there were some hold outs. Still, he tried to play it cool. “You don't know what you're talking about.”

“I do actually. I know about the bailiff over in Clark County. He was your most recent boyfriend right?”

“Brandon? That was two dates, and nothing ever came of it.”

“He was under surveillance; his girlfriend hired a PI, a friend of mine. Pictures say otherwise Wolfe.”

“It was a few kisses. Nothing more. Haven't seen him since.”

“The pictures are all that matter.” Stetler leaned in. “A lot of guys on the force still have problems with pillow biters like you. It'd be a shame if someday you were at a scene, alone and needed back up...and no one came.” He grinned and moved away. “Now, I need someone on Caine's team keeping tabs on him.”

“You might as well put those pictures you have online. I'm not playing spy for you.”

“Sure you will, but I'll give you a couple days to think about it. Have a good night Wolfe.” He sauntered away and Ryan slumped against his car, hitting the stop button on the recorder in his pocket. At least Stetler seemed clueless about his past with Speed.

xxx

“Ma'am.”

Rebecca smiled, one of encouragement, and took his hands in hers. “Sir.”

He didn't smile back. It wasn't a conversation worthy of a smile. “It happens the same way in the dream. It’s my gun that jams, not Speeds. It’s me that goes down...only I don't simply take a bullet in the arm. I die, there on the floor of that jewelry store...Speed trying to keep me there with him.”

“But that's not what happened. Your gun didn't jam, and only two of the hired guns died. You and Speedle are fine...and from what I hear he's being well taken care of.”

That finally made him smile. “He is...and I'm glad he's not alone.”

“Neither are you.” Her hand tightened on his and he pulled her closer for a kiss. Their lips touched, and there was a knock on the door.

He sighed and she laughed a little. “Expecting someone?”

“No...be right back.” He stood and made his way to the door, hoping he didn't look too disheveled from their night in and peered out the peephole. Ryan Wolfe was on his doorstep.

Horatio opened the door with a frown. “Mr. Wolfe?”

Wolfe bit his lower lip. “Hey Lieutenant, I'm sorry to bother you at home...but...I think I'm in trouble. I-” His eyes grew wide as they focused behind Horatio. “I am so sorry...I should have called first. I...should go.”

Horatio looked over his shoulder at Rebecca and she shrugged. “I don't mind.”

“It’s fine Wolfe. What's going on?”

Ryan pulled a digital recorder out of his pocket. “I sort of followed Wally's lead with this and I carry it with me always...just in case.”

Horatio had a feeling he knew where this was going. “Stetler?”

The young man nodded. “He cornered me at my car in the parking-lot at the lab.”

“Alright son, come have seat, we'll have a listen.”

They settled in the living room, and Rebecca got Ryan a glass of water, while they listened to the recording. When it was finished Horatio sighed and apologized to him. “I'm sorry Stetler's personal vendetta against me has spread to you.”

“No, its okay, Stetler is the one who's bad news...I just need to know what I should do.”

“You let me take care of it...and make me a copy of this recording. We'll add it to the threats he's made against Wally and Speed.”

“Will do...sorry for interruption. I'll let myself out.” He gave them a shy smile and did just that.

Horatio was silent for a moment and Rebecca gestured to the candles she'd lit earlier. “So I guess I should blow these out and head home? Get some paperwork in order in case you want to bring Stetler to court?”

“That might be best. I'm sorry.”

“Its okay, I understand. Your team is important to you, and you want to protect them. Especially the new guy.”

“Something like that.”

She kissed him and blew out the candles on her way out...leaving him alone with the smoke and his thoughts of a young and worried CSI.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
12/13/04 – Addiction  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ryan could barely speak. He had gone over every piece of Sal Coleman's clothes and had found nothing. Then Horatio came in, slit the tie open and found a blood stain. The key piece of evidence they'd been looking for to tie the guy to the murder of Kay Coleman.

“H, I-I don't.” He blinked rapidly and cleared his throat. “I don't know how I missed that...I never thought...”

“Its okay Mr. Wolfe, that's why we work as a team. A second set of eyes and a new perspective can make all the difference.”

“I'll remember that, I swear...I just. Frustration got the better of me...I'll call someone in when I need help.”

“Good. And Mr. Wolfe, everyone needs help sometimes. Good work.”

xxx

Alexx looked up when Speed and Ryan walked in. “Hey boys.”

Speed motioned toward the drawer she'd just closed. “Hey Alexx. We heard about Glen.”

She smiled at them. “Thank you...I knew his drinking was getting bad...I just didn't think he'd drink and drive.”

“You going to be okay?” Ryan asked her.

“Yeah honey...just...the two of you do me a favor.”

They shared a looked and nodded. “Sure.”

“Anything Alexx.”

“Don't ever end up on my table...I couldn't handle that.”

XXX


	4. Chapter Three

Alpha Red  
Chapter 3

calikocat  
Word count: 3270

A/N: Takes places during the 4th chapter of Take a Step.

XXX  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
01/03/05 – Shootout  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ryan shut the cab door and they watched it drive away, marking the end of an eventful case. The young man shot him a glance, one that was relieved and thankful, much more at ease than his voice had been over the phone less than an hour ago.

“Thanks, Boss.”

“You did the right thing Wolfe.”

That got Horatio a small smile, but it faded. “Still, I feel bad for that kid. Such an uncaring family.”

He felt a sense of pride and compassion for the young CSI; cases with children were always hard on the heart. “It’s more common that we'd like to admit though isn't it.”

Ryan nodded and met his eyes. “Bright and early H?”

Horatio smiled. “Bright and early Wolfe.”

Ryan smiled and headed back inside, Horatio turned to follow him, but his phone rang. He answered it. “Caine.”

“Horatio.” It was Susie, and she sounded...broken up.

“Susie, what is it?”

“I'm at the hospital, its Madison...can you come here?”

“Of course. Which hospital?”

“Dade Memorial.”

“I'll be there.”

 

Susie was in the lobby when he walked in, her face pale, eyes red from crying. “Susie?”

She hugged him and held on, her grip tight and desperate. “It’s not good Horatio.”

He held her for a long moment, stroking her back. “Tell me.”

Susie pulled back and wiped at her eyes. “Madison started feeling sick about a week ago...I thought it was just a cold but she wasn't getting better.”

“So you brought her in for a checkup.”

“And they ran some tests...they called it AML.”

Horatio felt a chill go through him. “Susie that's...Acute Myelogenous Leukemia.”

“Yeah. The doctors explained everything and it’s not good, they want to start chemo right away...but...”

“But what Susie?”

“They're already talking money and...Horatio it’s a thousand dollars a day.”

Oh. “Listen to me, I don't want you to worry about the money, I'll take care of it.”

“How long are you going to keep bailing us out?”

“You're family and I can do no less, its times like these Susie that you can depend on family. And your community.”

She moved to hug him again and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

He held her for another long moment and when she pulled away he gave her a small smile. “Go be with Madison. I'm going to make a few calls, and then I'll be right there.”

She nodded and handed him a slip of paper. “They've already admitted her...and I'm going to get my blood tested.”

“Alright, I'll be up soon.” He accepted the room information and pocketed it as she headed for the elevators. As soon as the doors closed on her sad face he stepped outside to use his phone and called Speed first.

“Hey H. What's up?”

“I need help Speed.”

“What's wrong?”

“I'm at Dade Memorial, Madison has been admitted here to start chemotherapy...she has AML.”

“Crap. I'm sorry H. What do you need?”

He smiled, glad he could count on the man he considered his best friend. “Susie is going to get her blood tested, as am I...would you mind doing the same?”

“Yeah sure, dragon blood is the same as human blood, so said Doctor Sloan. We'll be there.”

“Thank you Tim.” He hung up...and dialed again. The phone rang four times before Xander Harris answered.

“Horatio! Sorry about that, I just got back on the clock. Hard to hear my cell phone over the machinery.” He could hear said machines fading out in the background and then they stopped. “Okay, I'm back inside. What's up?”

“I might need some financial help.”

“You okay?”

“I'm fine, but my niece has just been diagnosed with a blood cancer. The hospital bills are going to be a bit extreme.”

“How extreme?”

“A thousand dollars a day.”

“Holy slime on toast! How...why is it...never mind...ugh capitalism. Okay, I'll make some calls...what hospital is she at?”

“Dade Memorial. I haven't talked to her case worker yet, I may only need you to help a little.”

“No, no. We've got the funds, thanks to a bunch of unscrupulous people in the government who were funding the Initiative. Don't worry about it; just take care of your family. Anything else I can do?”

“No I don't think so. Susie is going to get her blood tested, as are Speed and myself.”

“Right...bone marrow donating. What cancer is it?”

“It’s called AML.”

“I'll have Willow look it up, see what's what. Keep me posted okay?”

“I will.” Horatio sighed, already feeling a bit lighter. “Thank you Xander.”

“You're welcome.”

Horatio hung up and headed back inside, he had to get his blood tested.

xxx

Xander clocked out, apologizing to his secretary, telling her that there was an emergency with family out of state and he had a few calls to make. He went straight to the Magic Box and waved at Spike who was helping a customer. Giles was at the counter and gave him an odd look.

“Xander?”

“I'm gonna borrow your office Giles, there's an emergency in Miami.”

“What sort of emergency?”

“Horatio's niece has cancer and needs a bone marrow transplant; also her hospital stay is like thousand bucks a day.”

“Good lord...you Americans and your ridiculous health care system.”

“I hear ya G-man, we're gonna pay for it, and anyone who wants to can get their blood tested and have the results sent to Miami Dade Memorial to compare it to Madison's.”

“Of course. You'll be using the secondary line? So I can use the business one?”

“Yep.”

“Very well. I'll call Buffy let them know, start spreading the word.”

“Thanks Giles.” He stepped inside the small office and picked up the phone and dialed the Hyperion's number. Cordelia could tell everyone in LA and really speed things up; he planned to head to the hospital as soon as he could.

xxx

It had only been a few hours but the results were in for everyone who had been tested in Miami. None of them were a match; Horatio was ready to make a call he hadn't wanted to. Telling Yelena would hurt her, but if it would save Madison he'd do it.

Susie had fallen asleep beside Madison on the bed, while Wally read to the not quite asleep little girl. Speed wasn't in the room, off somewhere getting coffee. The doctor knocked lightly on the door and Horatio joined him in the hallway.

“Doctor?”

“We've been getting calls and lab results from out of state to compare to your niece. You must have a lot of good friends to have them offer to be donors.”

“I...only asked a friend for a little financial help...it didn't occur to me to ask them to get tested.”

“Well they are...and we have three matches.”

“Who?”

“A Lucjan Stilinski in Beacon Hills, California. Then there is a David and Brenna Hodges in Las Vegas.” He looked up from the print out he held. “They're already making arrangements to fly to Miami.”

Horatio looked down and couldn't hide a smile. “You should know that Lucjan Stilinski is about ten years old and he prefers to be called Stiles, and Brenna Hodges is seventeen.”

“I spoke with Lucjan...Stiles' father, John Stilinski wasn't even going to let his son get tested, but the boy was adamant that he donate if he could...I believe he threw a tantrum when his father initially disagreed.”

“Stiles' mother died of cancer not long ago...he understands how serious it is. It’s not a surprise that he would insist on helping. If you'd excuse me?”

“Of course...you should also know that the tab is being picked up by some sort of corporation? The acronym was...DROA?”

“That's good to know.” Horatio smiled and thanked him before heading back outside. This time Xander answered on the first ring.

The young dragon's voice was cheerful when he spoke. “So I hear there's good news.”

“You heard right...thank you. I wasn't expecting such a gesture. Have you heard about the matches?”

“Stiles, Brenna and David. Is your nephew gonna get tested?”

“I, uh, I haven't told Yelena about Susie and Madison.”

“Maybe you should.”

He sighed. “The more donors the better. I'll have to think on it. Will you give my thanks to everyone for getting tested?”

“I will.”

“Thank you Xander...just one more thing.”

“Shoot.”

“DROA?”

Xander sighed, almost as if he were in pain. “Dragons of America. DNA sounded ridiculous, DOA was taken...its hard thinking up this stuff okay.”

Horatio laughed. “I suppose. I'll speak with you later.”

“Bye H.”

There was a click and Horatio put away his phone and headed back inside. He had to tell Susie the good news.

xxx

“You're in early Horatio.”

Horatio smiled at Ryan. “We did say bright and early Mr. Wolfe...unfortunately I'm here unofficially.”

The younger man frowned. “Something wrong?”

“Family emergency.”

“Is Detective Salas okay?”

He shifted his weight and nodded. “She's fine...you've met Susie and Madison?”

“Yes.”

“Madison is in the hospital and has just started chemotherapy.”

Ryan's eyes widened. “But she seemed fine the last time...what kind is it?”

“AML.”

“Do you need anything?”

“No, thank you Wolfe. Some friends from out of state have already gotten tested and they arrived early this morning. I'll be at the hospital all day.”

“Friends? You and Susie weren't a match?”

“No, and neither were Wally and Speed.”

Ryan was silent a moment. “I haven't eaten yet, or clocked in. Mind if I go with you?”

Horatio felt his throat tighten. “You don't have to do that Ryan.”

“Madison's a sweet kid; if I can help I want too.”

“Then let’s go.”

xxx

They had arrived at the hotel about an hour apart, David and Brenna being the first arrivals, he booked a room for the four of them, two suites. John had argued about that at first, but Stiles had grumbled sleepily about fighting over rooms being stupid and the subject was dropped. So David considered the situation settled; Brenna hadn't bothered taking part in the debate, crashing on her own bed the moment they arrived.

Which meant she was the first to wake up.

His entire bed shook as she jumped on the mattress beside him. “MORNING!”

David flailed a bit before glaring at her. “You're seventeen, not two.”

Brenna just grinned, and then laughed when they heard similar thumps from the other room in the suite. “Stiles is up...come on. We have to get to the hospital for paperwork and whatever additional tests they might wanna do before taking our marrow.”

“What's your hurry?”

She gave him look. “We can't eat until after it’s done.”

“Ah. Food motivation.”

“Yep. So hurry up Dad.”

Stiles burst in about then, dressed in jeans, mismatched socks and he still had his pajama top on. “Come on! After they suck our marrow from our bones we can eat breakfast!”

“See?”

David groaned and smacked her with a pillow, Stiles dashed back out of the room and they heard John's voice. “Son, we're not going until you're completely dressed and you've brushed your teeth.”

“Kay!”

John poked his head in a moment later. “Sorry you two. He hasn't had his adderall in almost a day, doctors wanted most of it out of his system in case it interacted with anything they give him today.”

“It’s fine John. Brenna was already awake.”

John smirked. “She jump on your bed too?”

“Yeah. Kids.”

The other man laughed. “With my luck Stiles will still be jumping on the bed at seventeen too.”

xxx

“Sorry H.”

Horatio smiled. “No problem Ryan, thank you though, for bothering to get tested. I appreciate it.”

Ryan blushed a little as he rolled his sleeve back down. “No problem. I'm gonna track down Wally and Speed.” 

“Go ahead; they're in the room with Susie and Madison.”

“Where will you be?”

“Our friends are giving marrow as we speak.”

 

Horatio found John Stilinski in a waiting room thumbing through a magazine, Brenna Hodges dozing in a chair beside him.

“Deputy.”

John looked up and smiled. “Lieutenant.”

“Thank you for allowing Stiles to do this.”

The other man snorted. “He's a lot like his mother, there are just some times where he won't take no for an answer.”

“I'm thankful for that.”

Brenna opened her eyes and yawned. “They back yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Darn.”

“Do you need anything Brenna?”

“Breakfast?”

Horatio chuckled. “If you would accompany me to the cafeteria I'd be happy treat you.”

“Me too?” They turned to see Stiles and David coming toward them with a nurse. “We weren't supposed to eat anything before the blood work and marrow sucking.”

“Of course. How did it go?”

The nurse smiled. “Everything went fine. As soon as she finishes the first round of chemo we'll give her the first marrow treatment. These three are free to eat breakfast now.”

“Yes! Come on Brenna! Food!”

Stiles pulled her to her feet and then looked up at Horatio expectantly. “I don't know where to go.”

“Follow me gentlemen, miss.”

xxx

After breakfast Horatio led them to Madison's room where she was resting, tired from the chemo. Stiles went directly to the bed and put the toy wolf he'd gotten at the gift shop beside her on the bed. Then he looked at Susie and smiled. “Hi. I'm Stiles.”

“Nice to meet you, I'm Susie.”

“The nurse said they'd give her some of our marrow after the chemo.”

Susie's eyes widened. “Oh, you're the little boy who donated. The doctor said a different name.”

He made a face. “Lucjan. I go by Stiles.”

“How come?”

“Because Jackson Whittemore is a jerk.”

Susie smiled. “I like both names...and thank you, Stiles. For helping Madison.”

“You're welcome.”

Horatio smiled as well and introduced the rest of them, as Susie, Wally and Ryan hadn't met them. And then they settled around the room, Brenna and Stiles somehow managing to pile up and contort themselves at the end of Madison's bed without disturbing her and promptly fell asleep.

David shook his head, and sat on the bench against the wall beside Ryan. “Breakfast knocked them back out.”

“Jet lag?” Ryan asked.

“A little.” John replied. “Stiles and I had to drive to LA to catch a plane for here.”

“Brenna and I grabbed the first flight out of Vegas.”

Speed gave David a look. “I thought for sure you would have moved to Cascade by now with Simon.”

David smirked a little. “He's offered...but Brenna wants to finish high school in Vegas. She'll be a senior in the fall...So I might put in for a transfer to Cascade close to her graduation.”

“The long distance thing can't be easy.”

“Its not.” David confirmed. “But we've made it work for three and half years. Another year should be fine.”

“How did you guys meet?” Ryan asked. “If you don't mind me asking?”

“Well, this is the first time we've met Wally and Susie.” John told him. “But we met Horatio, Speed, and Eric in 2001 in Chicago and then just kept in touch.” He didn't elaborate and Ryan didn't ask him too, but the CSI looked intrigued.

Horatio smiled to himself and hoped Ryan didn't get too curious about the lack of answers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
01/17/05 – Cop Killer  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Everything okay H?” Speed asked. “It looked like you and Rebecca Nevins had a falling out.”

Horatio took off his sunglasses and managed to give Speed a small smile. “How long have you known?”

“A while. I wasn't sure you'd ever get over Yelena, so I was happy when you and Nevins started dating.” Speed paused. “It was the deal she made with John Johnson wasn't?”

“Yes...I didn't agree with her decision to make a deal with a cop killer.”

“No one would have.”

Horatio nodded. “She asked me if it was because of something she'd said to Yelena.”

Speed blinked. “What did she say to Yelena?”

“I, have no idea.”

“Sorry it didn't work out H.”

“So am I...you help Ryan with the car?”

Speed shook his head. “Nah, just provided a little guidance. He found the evidence on his own.”

“Good...do you know if Stetler has given him any more trouble?”

Speed turned to face him fully. “When did Stetler give him trouble?”

“A while back...he knows Ryan is gay...but not about his past with you.”

“What did he want from Ryan?”

“He wanted Ryan to play spy.”

Speed frowned. “He wanted Ryan to make reports on you...he really has it in for you doesn't he.”

“He does.”

“Any idea why?”

Horatio shook his head. “That is a mystery.”

xxx

Horatio looked at his phone as it rang and smiled before he answered it. “Hello Xander.”

“Hey Horatio. I heard the treatments are working but I wanted to know how morale is over there.”

“Well, morale is pretty good. Madison has finished two rounds of chemo, and just had her second marrow injection. She's not quite as tired as she was...and is smiling more.”

“That's good. You tell your sister-in-law about her?”

“No. Not yet. If Madison needs another donor before the others can donate again...then I'll tell her.”

“You're a good man Horatio Caine, wanting to spare her that pain.”

“Some days if doesn't quite feel like it. Tell me, does Gibbs still plan to host the Summit this October, even though he's not made the change?”

“As far as I know. His boyfriend...err...lover...is gonna help him host it. He's one of the DragKin.”

“So I'd heard.”

“A good thing too.”

“Why is that?” Horatio asked.

“Tim, Gibbs' lover, is gonna take charge of the planning I think...which means there will be more than sandwiches and coffee so strong that only Gibbs and Vin Tanner can drink it.”

“You're right. That is a good thing. We'll have to thank him in October.”

“Oh yeah. Give my best to your people.”

“I will, and let Stiles know, Madison hardly ever lets the toy he gave her out of her sight.”

“Of course.”

“What prompted him to give her a wolf?”

“...I'm not positive...but Willow said there's a pack of werewolves in the Beacon Hills area. Their Alpha was friends with Claudia. That may have been the influence there. Do Susie and Madison need anything?”

“No. Not right now...but thank you.”

“Not a problem H, we take care of our own.”

“That we do Xander.”

XXX

 

Notes...

Note 1: I did a little research and decided that if Ray Jr. could donate bone marrow to his little sister in the show than a 10 year old Stiles could donate in my fic. Ray doesn't seem to be that old at this point in the show...he looks 12. And we all know how determined Stiles can be. 

Note 2: I heard/read somewhere that anyone who was gay or bisexual couldn't give blood...if that's true...just pretend that stupid law/rule doesn't exist in this verse. My beta confirmed this...also...apparently if you were born in Germany in the 80s you can't donate blood.

Note 3: I have no idea how bone marrow donations work, if they can be stored for any amount of time the way blood can, or if they have to be used right away. We're pretending they can be stored for a bit so they'll be on hand after each round of chemotherapy Madison finishes. ^^

Note 4: Please remember this fic takes place in 2005. I'm sure some laws and regulations have changed in the past 11 years. Besides it doesn't matter what they are because I'm **ignoring** them anyway. They don't exist in this verse. Please stop bombarding me with information on the subject.


	5. Chapter Four

Alpha Red  
Chapter 4

calikocat  
Word count: 5077

A/N: Takes places during the 4th chapter of Take a Step.

XXX  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
02/07/05– One Night Stand  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Single shot to the head, cause of death is pretty obvious here.” Alexx leaned down and pulled something from the shirt pocket of the unfortunate bellman. “Looks like we have a claim ticket.” She handed it to Frank.

“One that never got claimed; four of five items are here. Valet cart wasn't here when we got here.”

Horatio nodded. “Which means whatever was brought in, was taken right back out Frank.”

“Could be our suspect is part of the cruise crowd, population of Miami goes up thirty thousand a night this time of year.”

“Then we have our work cut out for us.”

Alexx gave him a small smile. “I'll get him out of here and get started then.”

 

“Alexx didn't get very far.” Ryan informed them on his return. “There was another body in the service elevator.”

“Any connection to our bellman?”

“None yet.” He gestured toward the bathroom. “Security said the shower was running full blast when they entered.”

“That's a good way to cover up.”

“Yeah, but I found a bar of soap in the shower, looks like we might have some smudges worthy of AFIS on it.”

“Good.” He looked up to see Frank wheeling in a cart. “What have we here Frank?”

“Our missing fifth bag. Bellman downstairs said our vic didn't have room for it on his cart...I figure the kid just wanted to make two trips and get a bigger tip.”

“Who's the room rented too?”

Frank looked at his notes. “A Fulana Perez...why are you two smiling?”

“Frank, Fulana Perez is Cuban for Jane Doe.”

Ryan was still smiling. “Someone's being clever and using an alias a lot people wouldn't catch.”

“Huh.”

“Let's see what she left behind, shall we? Mr. Wolfe.”

Ryan knelt down and opened up the lone suitcase. They stared for a moment and he picked up the top object, a large sheet of- “This is just paper.” Ryan glanced up at Horatio, hazel-green eyes confused.

“Send the paper to QD, there could be more to it than what we can see...” Horatio leaned down a little. “What is that?” He asked and gestured to something tucked in beside the paper.

Ryan retrieved it and held it up to examine it. “Its hair, cut, not pulled, so not from a struggle. Besides this case wasn't in the room when the killing happened.”

“A lock of hair like that...is usually found in kidnapping cases.”

Ryan and Frank shared a look before Ryan asked. “What are you thinking, Boss?”

“That this is a message and we need to find out who it was meant for.”

xxx

“Its not really paper, its rag. See that water mark?”

Ryan held up the paper...rag...and nodded. “Ulysses S. Grant from the fifty dollar bill.”

Wells took the rag from him and used a magnifier to show him something else. “It even has the security strip.”

“So this is the real deal?”

“Oh yeah, manufactured in Dalton Massachusetts.”

He looked at her. “If it’s real when did these go missing?”

She grinned. “The Secret Service guy in the lobby might have an answer for you.”

“Huh. Thanks.”

“Any time.”

 

Ryan left the follow up to her and went on to the suitcase, knowing Horatio would be the one to talk to the Secret Service guy Wells had mentioned. He ran various tests to try and find prints on the suitcase, dusting and fuming didn't work but he did finally manage to get a clear set from the handle.

“Anything?”

Ryan jumped a little but gave Horatio a smile. “Got a clear thumb print from the handle, AFIS is still going.”

“Try the State Department and Customs database.”

Ryan frowned a little. “You’re thinking tourists coming to Miami from other countries?”

“Possibly, and they would all have to come through immigration.”

“Right.” He changed the search to focus on ICE and got a hit almost instantly. “Feds are really helping us out today...but this guy's not a tourist.”

Horatio leaned a bit closer. “A Cuban exile from five years ago.”

“You think he's responsible for stealing the currency in the first place?”

“That; or he had a partner. Let’s bring him in.”

 

Their suspect admitted to stealing the paper and transporting it to the hotel...but he claimed he never went inside. He only dropped them off at the curb. Ryan stared at him in disbelief, but Horatio was curious about something else.

“You got out of Cuba to start a new life, so why do this Juan?”

“I got out, but I still have family there.”

“The money is counterfeit.”

“Money is money man, if it keeps them alive I don't care where it comes from.”

Ryan turned to look at Horatio. “We know how the paper got there...”

“We do. Now we need to know how it left. Keep me posted.”

“Will do.”

xxx

Ryan went back to the Agramont and nearly hit a dead end right away when he talked to man who managed the hotel's personal fleet of cabs. He told Ryan that none of his cars could hold four suitcases that size.

“So how did they leave the hotel?”

“Whoever it was probably hired someone a little less legit.”

“Pirate cabs? Who here would use them?”

“Someone who can't afford their own ride, some of those guys might have minivans that can handle bags like that.”

“People who work here?”

“There's a few illegal’s.”

“There a payphone nearby?”

“Inside man.”

“Thanks.”

He found the payphone right away; and tucked into the top were several business cards for smaller cab companies...and probably a few that weren't legit at all. A few quarters later and he was no closer to finding one with a van by just going one company at a time, so he started asking if they knew anyone who did have vans. They all pointed him to one guy.

 

The minivan that drove up was maroon and a little beat up, but in otherwise fair condition. Its driver gave him a friendly smile. “Where do you need to go?”

Ryan smiled back. “Nowhere actually, I'm with MDPD.” The driver lost his smile. “Did you pick up a guy today, sometime this morning that had four suitcases like the one in this picture?” He held up the photo, the driver barely glanced at it.

“Nope.”

“Now I've been asking around and everyone keeps pointing me to you.”

“I don't know what to tell you man...maybe I did pick the guy up...it’s been a busy day you know? Tourist season kinda makes it all blur together.”

Ryan let his own grin slip away. “I don't think you want me to impound your vehicle, it could be weeks before you get it back. Interfering with a police investigation isn't a smart move, and I'd be the least of your problems.”

The cabbie sighed and reached for a notebook on his dash and flipped through it before coming to a page and ripping it out for Ryan. “Here ya go officer. Can I go now?”

Ryan took the address and waved him off, he drove away with a frown and Ryan called Horatio. “Horatio, 7785 Vera Cruz.”

xxx

The address turned out to be a warehouse. Ryan had picked H up in his Hummer and had driven him there; going into an unknown situation alone was a big no on all counts. They exited the vehicle and startled toward the large metal building, a couple of patrol cars driving up as they walked. Two uniforms that had arrived with them already had their weapons drawn and were right behind them to back them up.

H entered the building first, Ryan and the uniforms right behind him. They spread out, guns drawn...but there was nothing to be ready for. “Gentlemen,” Horatio said as he holstered his weapon. “We are alone.” He took off his shades and Ryan put his gun away as well, already following H to the machinery towards the back of the room. “What do we have here Mr. Wolfe?”

“The DocU Photo 1000.” They reached the printers and Ryan gave a low whistle. “Ultra high resolution, 6,000 copies per hour.”

“Secret Service's worst nightmare.”

“Pretty much.”

Horatio turned away from the machines and looked around them. “Do you hear something?”

Ryan blinked. “No? Do you?”

Horatio took a few steps further, still looking around, and then he looked up and paused, Ryan followed his gaze up to some sort of tank suspended from the ceiling by two chains. It was smoking, and there was a sizzling sound coming from it now that he knew it was there. “Wolfe.”

“Yeah?”

“Out the way we came. Right now.” He moved and started to run, Ryan right behind him. “Run!” The uniforms were still by the entrance standing guard and were able to get out first.

Ryan tripped over a piece of sheet metal and stumbled, Horatio heard the noise and turned back to make a grab for him, to drag him a long. The bomb went off...they weren't going to make it. Horatio reached for him anyway, changing before Ryan's eyes, growing bigger as he grabbed Ryan with clawed hands and pulling him close. He crashed through the front wall as a second bomb went off and he jumped away from the blast, wings catching the hot air and propelling them to the far side of the Hummer.

“H?” Ryan stared up at the shimmering red dragon crouched over him and reached up to cup its cheek. The wings around him shrunk and became arms once more and he froze like that, Horatio's arms around him, his hand on Horatio's cheek. “Uh...” Horatio pulled him closer and threw them both to the side, just before a piece of metal roof hit the ground where they'd been standing.

“Lieutenant!”

“We're okay.” Horatio assured the uniforms. “Everyone else alright?”

“Yes sir. Fire and rescue is on its way.”

“Good man.” Horatio stood up and helped Ryan to his feet. “You okay Ryan?”

Ryan nodded. “You...how did you...you just...and you were fire colored...”

Horatio smiled at him. “We'll talk about it later I promise.” He cupped Ryan's cheek. “I'll tell you why it happened.”

“Okay.”

“Can you still work?”

Ryan shook off some of his shock and nodded again. “Of course.”

“Good.”

 

They barely got back into the burnt out building before they found the man who had done the printing. He'd been tied up and left to die in the explosion, but he was mostly unharmed and they had Fire Rescue tend to him. 

As the man was being wheeled out Ryan handed over the wallet he'd found to Horatio. “Found his wallet, ID says Bart Jameson, and the rope from his wrists is stained with green ink, same color as money.”

“Transfer from our bomber...I suppose that means Mr. Jameson is our printer.” Horatio went through the wallet and pulled out a photo of teenage girl, a school picture. “Remember the hair you found in the suitcase Ryan?”

“Yeah.”

“I think we found our kidnapping victim.” He went to Jameson who was being put in the ambulance. “Mr. Jameson, can you tell me who did this to you?”

“No...I can't say.”

“That's all right...but can you tell me who this is?” He held the photo up. 

“It’s my daughter.”

“Thank you.” He turned back to Ryan. “We need to get to his home address, now.”

“Got it.”

 

The front door of the Jameson home was unlocked and a man had the girl in his grasp, gun at her head when they entered. Horatio identified them both as Miami Dade PD and tried to coax the perp into letting her go. He wouldn't...even as Ryan and H took different routes through the house to corner him.

“It’s not too late to do the right thing.”

The man cocked his gun. “Say goodbye to the poli-” He never finished his sentence because Horatio put a bullet in his head. The body fell to the ground and the girl fell with it, Ryan approached first and kicked the gun away, Horatio helped the girl up and pulled her into a hug.

xxx

Later, after Horatio gave him a crash course in the lab on the bomb process, they brought the bomber into PD. Once they discovered his signature, using a cigarette filter as an insulator it was easy to track him down.

Ryan sat at the table facing Eddie Michaelson, the bomb maker while H stood beside him. Not only did Eddie have on a wristwatch identical to the one they'd found at the explosion site, but he had the same brand of cigarettes in his shirt pocket. The watch alone was enough to detain him because owning it was a violation of his parole since he used them as timing devices.

“We're beyond a violation of parole Eddie, because of that bomb you made we're talking about attempted murder.”

“Can I get a deal?” Eddie asked.

“I need to hear everything first.”

Eddie sighed. “I needed the money and a friend of a friend set me up with a job; an insurance scam, and blowing up a print machine.”

“It was a little more than that wasn't it?” Horatio asked.

“What do you mean?”

“The print shop owner is still alive.”

Eddie looked away and Ryan asked the next question. “What's he look like?”

“Who?”

“The guy who hired you.”

Eddie shrugged. “I never got a good look at him.”

“We'll see.”

 

Ryan set them up with facial reconstruction software back at the lab and felt a growing unease with each new bit of information Eddie gave him. With good reason. When the digital sketch was done he stared at the screen in dismay. The cabbie who had given him the address was the guy who'd hired Eddie.

 

Ryan could barely look at Horatio when he told him. “I had him H. The guy that hired the bomber. I had him and let him go.”

“Okay.”

“It was the pirate cabbie.”

“He gave you the warehouse right?”

“I was just so amped up...I went with it.”

“What about the license plate?” Horatio asked, Ryan closed his eyes and bowed his head in shame. “Listen to me Ryan, no worries. Go back, think, first rule of survival?”

He opened his eyes again, hope filling them. “Hands and eyes.”

“And?”

“Watch their hands. Watch their eyes.” Ryan paused, eyes entranced as he thought back. “He had a parking permit on the dash...Catcher's Marina.”

“Okay, good. Go find him. Be careful.” Horatio cupped Ryan's cheek. “Call me straight away when you find something. We still have a long talk ahead of us.”

“Right. I promise.”

xxx

Horatio was walking out of the print lab where he'd just given Kayle the go-ahead to work on the bar of soap when Ryan called him. “Yes Ryan.”

“I found the cab; there were a bunch of locks inside from Customs and Border Protection.”

“Okay, call CBP and meet me at the port.”

“See you there.”

xxx

They caught the cabbie at the port after recovering the finished counterfeit money; the guy tried to run but there was nowhere to go except in the water so he was cornered. He did, however, give up Juan, the man who'd originally stolen the money from its route to Texas. He said Juan had been in the hotel room and was responsible for killing the bellboy.

They brought Juan back in and again he denied the charge, but Kayle had gotten a match from the bar of soap. He'd been in the hotel room, left his print on the soap, and shot the bellman. The kid had opened the suitcase and seen the paper.

To help himself he gave up his partner on the inside and they turned over the information to the Secret Service. The agent in charge tried to bring in Jameson for printing the counterfeit money, but Horatio stopped him, threatened to bar his use of the Miami lab if Jameson wasn't released. Ryan understood, Jameson didn't have a choice, his daughter had been kidnapped and he'd been trying to save her.

The agent was testy about it but he let Jameson go and the case was over, on their part, the only thing left was some follow up paperwork.

And that talk Horatio had mentioned.

 

Ryan entered his office and closed the door behind him. “H?”

Horatio was sitting on the sofa against one of the glass walls. “Come have a seat.”

He did and turned so he could sort of face Horatio. “So...you turned into a dragon today.”

“I did.”

“How long have you been able to do that?”

Horatio smiled. “Today was the first time; the first change is always brought on by specific circumstances.”

“What circumstances?” Ryan asked. “It couldn't have been the bomb; you worked with them all the time when you were on the bomb squad.”

“The bomb was only part of the equation, you tripped...and you wouldn't have made it out if I hadn't done something.”

He blinked. “I brought it on?”

“A dragon's first change is always brought out by a need to protect their soulmate.”

“You're kidding.”

“It’s what brought Wally and Speed together...you know Speed saved Wally right?”

“That's...Speed's a dragon?”

“One of many.”

“How many?”

“As of right now, if I include me, there are fifteen changed dragons in the US. The number of those who haven't changed is a bit larger...about twelve more I think...but there could be more than that. Eric hasn't found his soulmate yet.”

“How do you know all that?”

“After 9/11 a dragon from Sunnydale California consulted a witch, he wanted to unite the dragons here to help protect us.”

“From what?”

“He'd had dealings with the darker side of our government, including unsanctioned operations that targeted non-humans. When he was nineteen, about a year before he changed, he helped shut down what was essentially a concentration camp.”

“Non-humans...like other dragons?”

“No, the government had been capturing demons and experimenting on them.”

“There are demons too? Are you serious? Demons are real?”

Horatio nodded. “As many others have said, ‘A lot of things are real’.”

“And this dragon brought you all together with a witch?”

“She used a spell to find us and he invited us to the first Summit, the Chicago Community hosted it and we met one another for the first time. He explained why he brought us together.”

“Because of 9/11.”

“A dragon named Kyle DuFours and his mate Heidi Barrie died during the attack in New York. He'd gone to high school with both of them.”

“He didn't want them to be forgotten.”

“Yes, but he also wanted us protected, we're a Nation unto ourselves. The DROA, Dragons of America, have diplomatic immunity, but retain our American Citizenship.”

“Sounds too good to be true.”

“Well, Alexander Harris, the dragon who brought us all together, and his friends have saved the world a few times from being destroyed by demons and mystical forces. The President was showing his appreciation.”

“How old is this guy?”

“Twenty-four.”

Ryan stared, dumbfounded. “I'm twenty-four...when did he start saving the world?”

“His sophomore year of high school I believe...he'd just turned sixteen.”

“Oh my god.”

Horatio smiled. “I know it’s a lot to take in.”

“Yeah, a little...what does all this mean for us...since we're soulmates.”

“We can take our time; you don't have to do anything you don't want to do.”

“Thanks H...I need to...process for a bit. See you later?”

“You know how to find me.”

“Thanks.” Ryan stood and walked out of the office, feeling Horatio's gaze on him every step that took him further away.

xxx

He didn't get far, in fact he got as far as the locker room before he had to sit down again and start that processing, and he was still sitting there when Eric came in to get his bag out of his locker.

“You okay Wolfe?”

Ryan shook his head. “Hey Eric...what's your opinion on soulmates?”

Eric stared at him for a moment, eyes a little wide. “I thought there was something different about H. He changed to save you from that explosion didn't he?”

“Yeah...”

“How much did he tell you?”

“About dragons? They change to save their soulmates...and he talked about the other dragons. You and Speed huh.”

“Yeah. I just haven't found my soulmate yet...I've got a question for you.”

“What?”

“Why are you sitting here in the locker room instead of going home with H?”

“He said we'd take our time.”

Eric snorted. “Don't take too long.”

He frowned. “Why, is there a deadline?” He'd meant to be sarcastic...but Eric nodded.

“Yeah, there is.”

“What?”

“You've got about three days to have sex before Horatio will start to get weak and die.”

“Die? He'll die if we don't have sex.”

“That's the way it goes, bonding with a mate stabilizes a dragon after the first change. Without the first bond, the dragon dies.”

“And after that?”

“If the two don't have sex regularly, both die. So you might want to catch up to him before he leaves.”

“I didn't know...he didn't say anything about sex.” Ryan swallowed. “I uh...don't know if I can. I have intimacy issues.” 

“What? I heard from Calleigh that you and Speed dated for a while...you're telling me you two didn't have sex?”

“We had sex...but I was always on top...”

“You don't like to bottom?”

“I haven't since high school...and then it wasn't by choice.”

Eric froze. “You were assaulted?”

“You can use the word Eric.”

“Sorry...and here I am telling you about deadlines. I'm sorry Ryan.”

“You didn't know...and none of us want H to die...do me a favor?”

“Sure.”

“Call Speed, tell him to invite Horatio over for dinner tonight.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Talk to Wally.”

xxx

Horatio froze on the front stoop of Wally and Speed's bungalow, not expecting Ryan to open the door and greet him. “Hey H.”

He nodded and took off his sunglasses. “I feel like I've been set up.”

“Yep. I talked to Eric.”

“Ah.”

“You should have told me everything Horatio.”

“I should have, but you looked overwhelmed.”

“My issues shouldn't cost you your life.”

“Issues?”

Ryan took his hand and pulled him inside the bungalow, shutting the door behind him and locking the door. “I was assaulted as a teenager.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Speed and I had sex when we were together...but we never worked around to him penetrating me. That's what needs to happen our first time right? You have to top.”

“Ryan.”

“So Wally and I talked and Speed agreed.”

“Agreed to what?”

Ryan pulled him along toward the bedroom. Wally and Speed were waiting for them on the bed. Wally was sitting against the headboard, Speed's head in his lap, both were naked. Speed had a pillow under his hips and his legs were splayed.

“Oh. That's...”

“I'm comfortable with Speed, and Wally is okay with it...so while I'm having sex with Speed and in my comfort zone, we'll add you to it.” Ryan looked at him. “Is that okay?” 

Horatio nodded, speechless. “Yes. It is.”

Ryan smiled at him and released his hand. “Then let’s get started.”

It was then Horatio noticed that Ryan was already barefoot and the jacket he'd worn all day was also absent. Just the shock of seeing the young man there when Horatio had least expected him had been enough to throw off his usually excellent observation skills. Ryan turned his back to Horatio and took off his t-shirt, Horatio took a step forward, hands twitching to touch but he held back. Ryan needed to be in his comfort zone, Horatio rushing him wouldn't help with that.

Instead he sat in the chair that was in the corner and took off his shoes and socks, watching Ryan as he tossed the t-shirt aside and started on his jeans. He remembered how well the denim had cupped the younger man's ass every time he knelt or bent over that day and tried not to groan. The jeans slid down revealing dark blue briefs and eventually they were kicked away.

Horatio stood and closed his eyes and turned away for a moment, he needed to catch up and watching Ryan undress was not helping his patience. So he kept his eyes to the wall, glad there was no mirror there, and removed his suit jacket. He draped it over the back of the chair, did the same with his tie and dress shirt. The white t-shirt under it was next; he left his belt looped through his pants and put them with the rest. His own briefs were the last bit to go, and when he was nude he finally turned back to face the bed.

Ryan was completely naked now, and already deep inside of Speed's body, it looked like they had added a few more pillows to raise Speed's hips. Ryan wasn't moving yet, just resting in Speed's body, face tucked into Speed's throat, their hands entwined. Speed was looking up at Wally whose eyes were wide and dilated, his hands carting through Speed's hair.

“Horatio.” Ryan's whisper was enough to get him moving. “I'm as relaxed as I'm going to get.”

He eased onto the bed, hands sliding up Ryan's legs pushing them apart enough that he could fit himself behind Ryan. The tube of lubrication was to the right beside an empty condom wrapper; he'd never even heard it open. He picked up the lube and squeezed some into the top of Ryan's crack and helped it along with a single finger, spreading it down to his hole.

Ryan shivered at the touch but didn't pull away so Horatio added a little more and pressed the first finger inside to the first knuckle and twisted, sliding to the second and third as he did. Ryan moved into it and Horatio pulled it out, adding a second finger and did the same twisting motion again.

“Ryan needs to start moving soon.” Speed commented dryly.

Everyone snorted or chuckled at that and Ryan's body relaxed more, enough that he added the third and fourth finger, spreading them as much as he could. “Ryan?”

“I'm ready, and he's right. I need to move soon.”

Horatio slicked himself up and slid inside Ryan, Ryan moved back to meet him and pulled out of Speed a bit and they stayed like that. Then Speed grunted and twitched his hips, urging Ryan back inside.

Ryan ended up doing most of the work, pumping into Speed and onto Horatio, completely losing himself in the dual stimulation...and then the bond started and he carried Horatio along with him. Their minds intertwined so completely that they barely noticed when Speed came and then slipped away from them, leaving Ryan propped up on the pile of pillows and Horatio thrusting wildly into him.

“Horatio!” Ryan gasped. “Stop.”

He did, with effort, panting into the back of Ryan's shoulder. “I'm not hurting you?”

“No...pull out...I want to turn around.” He did and Ryan flopped around a bit, getting situated the way Speed had been before, hips up on the pillows, legs splayed. “Okay.” He grinned up at Horatio and pulled him down so he could slip back inside, their minds connected as did their lips. The three points of contact were paradise and his thrusting started again, pounding into Ryan's body.

The kiss became more of a smashing of lips as they panted and Ryan arched up to get him even deeper. When orgasm took them it was by surprise and he could feel blunt nails tearing into his back as Ryan hung on tight, head thrown back in a yell. Horatio saw nothing but white for a moment and collapsed onto him, still deep inside.

 

They were still alone in Speed and Wally's bed when Horatio came too, hazel-green eyes looking up at him in wonder...and an erection poking his stomach. He grinned at Ryan and eased out of his body, pulling the pillow from underneath him as well. Then he reached for the lube and prepped himself as Ryan's eyes widened and his breath hitched in eagerness.

When he'd reached three fingers he pulled out and moved so he was straddling the younger man, took his erection, and settled onto it. The connection was instant and he rocked slowly back and forth, letting all the loneliness he'd felt over the years, the relationships that didn't work out or last, the sadness, all of it, he let it go. Let Ryan fill his body and his heart.

In turn he took the lingering fear of Ryan's past assault and cast it aside, the loneliness the younger man had felt in his own life and he replaced it with the affection he felt for Ryan. And promised him, with a sigh, that it would soon turn to love.

Ryan smiled softly and rose up to kiss him.

XXX

Beta's Notes: I think that was the nicest foursome turned twosome I’ve ever read!


	6. Epilogue

Alpha Red  
Epilogue

calikocat  
Word count: 580

Author notes: Set in the aftermath of the Season 3 finale 10-7 (05/23/05) 

XXX 

A lot had happened in the past three months; and not just in Miami. Just a month before another dragon had changed in LA. One Special Agent Ian Edgerton of the FBI had surprised them all when he'd changed after saving Doctor Charles Eppes. It had been one the more unusual circumstances, instead of changing to save Dr. Eppes, Edgerton had taken out a serial killer whose specialty was sniping. Edgerton himself was a sniper and took out the killer before he could kill Dr. Eppes. 

Then he'd held onto his human form long enough to be rushed off site with Dr. Eppes by Xander Harris. Once they'd gotten to the safe house on the beach, however, he'd changed. 

No one had known Edgerton was a dragon, he'd been out of the country when Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay had done their spell and it brought up the possibility that other unchanged American Dragons could turn up if they didn't do the locator spell regularly. 

In other words before the next Summit gathered in D.C. the young ladies were going to do the spell again.

 

Here in Miami, Horatio had experienced another change. He'd made a life changing discovery, his brother Ray was alive. And he intended to keep him that way, especially after the trouble they'd gone through faking his death a second time.

So he did what he could...and he called Xander Harris. It was late and he had Ray and his family tucked away at Ryan's old apartment in hiding until they could be moved somewhere else.

Xander picked up. “Hey Horatio, what's up?”

“I need to hide someone on the Hellmouth.”

“...you need to what?”

“My brother Raymond is alive and if certain Feds find out that we faked his death a second time they'll put him under deep cover again and he'll never see his son grow up. He and his family would be safe in your territory would they not?”

“Yeah, I've got full say over what happens in Sunnydale due our special circumstances.”

“I'll put them on a flight there then...you do have a small airport.”

“Yeah...but I'm not in the Dale at the moment.”

“What happened?”

“Doyle in LA had a vision, one where Gibbs' entire team ended up dead...so we came here to play bodyguard...along with Buffy, Chris, Nick, and Greg.”

“I take it his vision didn't come to pass.”

“Oh there was bunch of flying bullets...but Gibbs changed to protect his lover, Rookie Agent Tim McGee. I told him they're in charge of the East Coast since you didn't want it and Mac didn't either.”

“I'm not going to apologize for that. Give him my congratulations.”

“I will...so if you'll send your brother and family to LA, one of the pairs there can pick them up and escort them to Sunnydale...or put them up at the Hyperion until Spike and I can get back.”

“I'll book a flight to LA for them then.”

“Cool, I'll tell Cordy and Doyle to have a space ready at the Hyperion. You have their numbers right? So they'll know what time to pick them up?”

“I do.”

“Alright. Later H.”

“Thank you Xander.”

“We take care of our own, you know that.” He hung up and Horatio did the same with a smile. No one would dare bother Ray on the Sunnydale Hellmouth.

XXX


End file.
